pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Swift
Canadian | alma_mater = Concordia University | employer = Kingston University | occupation = Poet and University Lecturer | website = http://www.toddswift.co.uk }} Stanley Todd SwiftTodd Swift Biography, Eyewear. Web, Mar. 7, 2014. (born April 8, 1966) is a Canadian poet, editor, cultural activist, and academic based in the United Kingdom. Life Youth and education Swift was born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada,Interview with Todd Swift (Argotist Online) and raised in Saint-Lambert, Quebec. He earned a B.A. in English from Concordia University (Montreal), where he was a successful parliamentary debaters. He was president of the Canadian University Society for Intercollegiate Debate and twice won the award for Top Speaker at the McGill University Winter Carnival Debating Tournament, as well as many other awards. He then earned a Ph.D. in creative and critical writing from the University of East Anglia. Career Swift is the author or editor of numerous collections of poetry. His works have been translated into Arabic, Croatian, Dutch, French, German, Hungarian and Korean. He has written for a number of publications, his poems and/or reviews appearing in journals such as The Dubliner, Globe and Mail, Books In Canada, Poetry London, and The Guardian. He and fellow expatriate Canadian poet Evan Jones edited Modern Canadian Poets: An anthology (Carcanet, 2010), which The Globe and Mail called "the most exhaustive and important anthology of Canadian poetry in two decades."Leah McLaren, "Rescuing Canadian poetry from international obscurity," Globe & Mail, Nov. 20, 2010, Web, Mar. 11, 2012. In 2004 he was Oxfam Great Britain's poet in residence, and has continued to run their poetry series in London, and edit books, a DVD and CDs to help raise funds for the charity. He is a tutor with The Poetry School. He is Lecturer in English Literature and Creative Writing at Kingston University, England. From 2005 on Swift has run the literary and popular culture blog "Eyewear". The blog is archived by the British Library. Swift briefly stopped writing the blog in January 2012 but began again after popular demand prompted its continuation. He runs the small press Eyewear Publishing. Publications Poetry *''The End of the Century: Poems''. Montreal: Epiphany House, 1990. *''The Cone of Silence''. Montreal: Epiphany House, 1991. *''American Standard'' - 1996 *''Budavox: Poems, 1990-1999''. Montreal: DC Books, 1999. *''Elegy for Anthony Perkins: Poems, 1999-2001''. New York: Rattapallax Press, 2001.Todd Swift, The Book of Hope & the World Healing Book. Web, Mar. 7, 2014. *''Café Alibi: Poems''. Montreal: DC Books, 2002. *''Rue du Regard: Poems''. Montreal: DC Books, 2004. *''The Oil and Gas University: New poems''. Belfast, NI: Lapwing, 2004. *''Natural Curve: New poems, 2004-2006''. Edmonton, AB: Rubicon Press, 2006. *''Winter Tennis''. Montreal: DC Books, 2007. *''Seaway: New and selected poems''. Cliffs of Mohair, County Claire, Ireland: Salmon Poetry, 2008. *''Mainstream Love Hotel''. Luton, Bedfordshire, UK: Tall Lighthouse, 2009. *''England Is Mine''. Montreal: DC Books, 2011. *''When All My Disappointments Came at Once''. Toronto: Tightrope, 2012. Non-fiction *Introduction to Terence Tiller, Collected Poems. London: Eyewear Publishing, 2016.Search results = au:Terence Tiller, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 11, 2019. Edited *''Map-makers' Colours: New poets of Northern Ireland'' (edited with Martin Mooney). Montreal: New Age Editions, 1988. *''Poetry Nation: The North American anthology of fusion poetry'' (with Regie Cabico). Montreal: Vehicule Press, 1998. *''Short Fuse: The Global Anthology of New Fusion Poetry'' - 2002 (with Phil Norton) *''100 Poets Against the War''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2003. *''In the Criminal's Cabinet'' - 2004 *''Future Welcome: The moosehead anthology X''. Montreal: DC Books, 2005. *''Language Acts: Anglo-Quebec poetry, 1976 to the 21st century''. Montreal: Vehicule Press, 2007. *''Modern Canadian Poets: An anthology of poems in English'' (edited with Evan Jones). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2010. *''Lung Jazz: Young British poets for Oxfam'' (edited with Kim Lockwood). Blaenau Ffestiniog, Gwynedd: Cinnamon Press / Eyewear Publishing, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Todd Swift, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 7, 2014. Audio / video Edited *''Life Lines: Poets for Oxfam'' - 2006 (Audio CD) *''Life Lines 2: Poets for Oxfam'' - 2007 (Audio CD) *''Poems For Children: Michael Rosen and friends, 41 Poets for Oxfam'' - 2008 (Audio CD, with Judith Nicholls) *''Asking A Shadow To Dance: 35 Young British Poets For Oxfam'' - 2009 (DVD) See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems * Todd Swift: Two poems, Horizon Review. *Todd Swift b. 1966 at the Poetry Foundation *Cafe Alibi - 6 poems at the Other Voices International Project * Todd Swift: Six poems at Peony Moon ;Audio / video *Todd Swift (b. 1966) at The Poetry Archive *Todd Swift at YouTube ;About *Todd Swift biography *Eyewear – Todd Swift's weblog. *[http://www.thewinnipegreview.com/wp/2011/04/modern-canadian-poets-interview-the-editors/ Modern Canadian Poets: An Interview with the Editors], The Winnipeg Review. *Stunning Wankery from Canada: Todd the Swift at Poetry Snark. Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Concordia University alumni Category:Alumni of the University of East Anglia Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Montreal Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:People from Saint-Lambert, Quebec Category:Canadian emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:English poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics